


A Girl Who's Into Leather

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Meg discuss Meg's penchant for leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Who's Into Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Lucifer Rising," which Ruby manages to survive. No spoilers.

Ruby walked into the bar and scanned the crowd. She spied her target sitting alone at one of the tables.

“Meg” said Ruby, sitting down next to the demon.

“Ruby” Meg returned. “I thought the Winchesters had sent you back to Hell.”

“Those two losers? They can destroy the meat suits but they can’t destroy me” she said smugly. After a moment she asked “Speaking of meat suits, what’s with the head-to-toe leather?”

“Some evil little witch I know once told me I looked good in leather. I’ve been walking around in it ever since, in case we ran into each other.”

Ruby chuckled. “I did say that, didn’t I? Well, I just happen to know of a place nearby where a girl who’s into leather could have a real good time.”

“What are we still sitting around here for?” asked Meg, downing the last of her drink and standing.


End file.
